Set Your Soul Free
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: Willow Brooks. A telekinetic with no memory of her life, wakes up to find herself surrounded by people with abilities themselves. For 232 years she was forced to work for them. On a mission she meets a man who claims to be her brother and is surprised to find her alive after she died in 1730 and doesn't understand how she hasn't aged.
1. Prologue

**AN: I own nothing but some of the main characters that are in this story. All the other characters that are clearly from marvel I don't own**.

Everything comes with a price. We all have to pay it one day whether we like it or not. For some, it happens quickly. For others, it can take months; sometimes years to take place. I was one of these people. From the moment I was born, I was cursed.

I don't remember the first years of my life clearly. It was a blur, it occasionally came back in small shattered pieces, but they were just glimpses. Earth is not where I was born. My parents are not my parents. Some would say I'm crazy and that it's not possible but I knew that it's true.

 **1730**

A blinding light hit the woman's eyes, causing her to squint. Her vision blurry. Her head felt like it was being forced in on itself. She didn't know where she was and all she could feel was pain that ran the whole length of her body. She felt a sudden jab in her arm before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Rise and shine freaks" A voice echoed down out from the door. Her heart thudded seeming as though it was echoing in the room. The female held her head as the voice made her head spin and she felt more pain.

Despite the fact, the room was spinning she sat up. Wincing as she did. The floor was cold as her bare feet touched it. She tried to remember something. Anything. But came up blank.

A figure emerged in the door frame, blocking out the blinding light. "Great start 2214X, not obeying." She squinted at him as he came at her. Backing away instinctively; he grabbed her by the arms, causing her to scream out as a stinging pain came from where he grabbed.

He pulled her out of the room she was in. The hall was lined up with other people of all ages, some young, others elderly. She frowned in confusion as she was pushed against the wall.

The male leaned in close and whispered in her ear "Don't disrespect me again, or you'll be punished. Understand?" The female just nodded, her heart thudded loudly in fear. She brought brought her fists up against her chest as the male backed away from her. Looking at where he grabbed she noticed two bandages wrapped around both wrists, causing her to frown in confusion. She couldn't work out why she was here, or what had happened to her.

A low buzz rang through the room and the people around her started to move down the hall. Not having much choice she followed. Her gaze traveled over those she could see, they were all dressed in white, same as her.

The female kept her head down as they traveled down the seemingly never ending hall. A rotting smell hit her nose as she went past one of the cells, causing her head to turn. There was a dead corpse lying on the floor and others were cleaning up the body. Quickly she looked away, swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat.

 **AN: Hi guys, thank you so much for taking your time with this. This is something I've been thinking about doing for a while. I've been working on this character and her story for awhile so I hope you enjoy. This story does have a few darks themes, some I did decide to edit out because they weren't that appropriate and made the story too dark. Anyway, if you think you'll be interested in this story then I just want to let you know, I'm going to try and update weekly. If you guys happen to comment any ideas, (for example, character pairings) I'm more than happy to take your ideas into consideration. Thank you.**


	2. Made From Broken Parts

**A/N: Thank you for waiting.**

 **WARNING: there is torture featured in this chapter**

They were cramped inside a room that was as plain as the rest of this place, with grey walls that stared at those inside them. In some ways that colour was intimating, it loomed darkness and promised isolation.

A stench seemed to fill every room in this place. It smelt how the female would only be able to describe as death. That is if she knew what that smelt like.

"So it would seem that we have some new recruits. Could they step forward?" A greying man in black said as he was walking up and down with his hands firmly behind his back. Everyone in this place wore a frown. There was not one smile from what she had already seen.

Inside the girl was frightened. She had woken in a place she didn't know. Couldn't remember anything, and was surrounded by people who looked like they would happily kill you if you even looked at them the wrong way.

She stepped forward as well as a few others. The number of people in this place shocked her, there were at least 40 people with her in this room alone. Around the room were guards dressed in the same black colour staring at those who stood in white.

"So it is necessary that we run you through some tests, simply so we know what you are capable of and we can group you accordingly, to save time, do any of you know your abilities?" The man from before quizzed.

Abilities? The female thought as a few raised their hands. "Good. For those of you that don't. We have ways of finding out" She didn't know what he meant by that and she wished she had.

He sectioned them off, those who knew what they were capable of and those who weren't. They were led in different directions.

They travelled down a long dark hall, with candles hanging on the wall every couple of feet. Guards were following behind. They seemed in be going down different corridors and it would be easy for one to get lost in them.

When they arrived they walked through a steel door and were told to stand in a line. About five minutes past before another male walked into the room. He stared at them all individually before his gaze settled on her. The female gulped, her instincts screaming danger.

She followed after him as he ushered her to and they went through another door. Inside this room was a bed.

"Get on," he told and she did reluctantly. He walked over and tied her hands to the bed.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, as she thrashed around in the restrains. She couldn't understand why she needed to be tied up for this. The male didn't answer, just came over to her and put a clothed bag over her head. Before walking away.

The female could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears as she awaited her fate. She could hear his light footsteps as he travelled across the room and rummaged through things.

When he came back over she held her breath in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. Hours felt like they had passed before something that felt quite heavy fell down onto the hood. Making it wet. She automatically went to breathe out of surprise but when met with water blocking her air.

She could immediately feel the effects of wanting oxygen and started thrashing around as she fought to get air. She could feel water go down her nose, and started choking. The lack of oxygen and the water entering her lungs burned as she struggled to get out of the restrains, but it was no use.

 _"You're doing it wrong. Like this", a male boy laughed at her as he took the stick from her hand and twirled it around. The girl pouted in frustration as she watched him move it._

 _"That's not fair, I can't do anything right" she huffed, throwing herself to the ground. The boy frowned upon his sister as he knelt down next to her._

 _"Yes you can, you just can't give up. Never give up"_

A loud screeching sounded as something was drawn across the floor, and metal could be heard hitting the wall before she blacked out.

 **A/N: So, that's that chapter done. I need to ask, is my writing too vague, if so I can be more descriptive but I would love to know opinions.**


	3. I Ain't At Home

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've just been so busy. But anyway.**

She slowly peeled open her hazel eyes and squinted at the world. The room was dark and she once again didn't know where she was, but she knew she was still in the same place that had hurt her. In the corner of the room, a dripping of a liquid substance could be heard, falling in a rhythmic pattern. Despite the sound itself being melodic it made the female feel like she was losing her mind.

Slowly she sat up, inhaling as she did. Her lungs burned causing her to cough violently. Once she had recovered she tried to identify where she was. The room smelt strange, kind of like a fire had once torched it. The scent of ash and dust seemed to linger in the air, clouding around and choking her.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice dry. "Is anybody there?" She tried to shout in hopes someone would present themselves.

Hours went by, but to her, they felt like years. It was though she could feel every agonising tick of the clock as it went by, a constant reminder that she was alone.

Alone...well that itself was a question, had she been alone her whole life? Was this something new? Something desired? or something that she had known?

These thoughts seemed to circle around her mind in a constant loop, her mind not seeming able to let the thoughts go.

Soon boredom settled in. Her body groaned in agitation as she needed to get out. This led her to pacing. Banging on walls and the door but it didn't do a thing. Not long after she was screaming, hoping someone would hear. She would push at walls and stomp on the ground. The walls felt like they were moving closer, her breathing felt like it was being constricted.

To her, this was her prison, and already she felt this room would be where she would die.

By the time they came to her rescue she was huddled, crying in the corner as she begged for her life. To them, she would appear weak. To her, she just didn't want to die. You could tell that these were their thoughts as they started laughing at her, which in turn made her cry more.

Maybe they were right, maybe she was weak. But it that moment, the sheer thought of this room being her tomb scared her.

They led her down the long, dark yet dimly candlelit hallways, the room still nagging the back of her mind, its grip still somewhat attached.

Once they arrived she noticed a group of 11 people in the room. The guards pushed her in and shut the door behind her. They all seemed to stare at her, some longer than others. These were the ones who were silently judging her. The rest didn't care enough to give her a second glance.

She walked in further and sat down by the wall, her head falling into her hands. Putting it lightly she was confused. She didn't understand why they were doing this to her. What was happening, who she was, who they were. It seemed to be never-ending thoughts.

"The groups all here" she looked up and noticed a female speaking. When did she get here? She didn't recognise her as one of the 11 others. "You may or may not know but all of you have something in common...telekinesis. This group of people will be those you'll train with, go on missions with. You should trust them and that they will always have your back"

"Look lady" a guy huffed out, standing from his chair "I don't care who these people are, I want to leave" what he said only caused the woman to laugh.

"Leave? I'm afraid that's not an option. And if you want to survive around here I would forget that idea. I'll let it slide because you're new but if anyone heard you say that..."

She went silent. A look of sadness seemed to wash over her face. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. There are rules while you are with us."

1) No attempts of escaping

2) No talking back

3) No using abilities on staff

4) Eat during eating hours

5) Use abilities when given permission to

6) Follow orders exactly

7) No relationships with anyone

8) Follow the day and night schedule

9) Staff are allowed to act violently if they feel it's necessary to

Etc, etc, etc...

The list seemed to be never ending with rules they expected them to follow. Some seemed ridiculous...no they were all ridiculous, and she was positive that most wouldn't follow them. Either way, she stayed quiet as the woman talked on.

"I hope you all understand that it's important to follow these rules. Failure to do so will result in punishment and sometimes death. Now, you are not the only group in this place with abilities, but each person is put into a group depending on their abilities. It's necessary so that we can train you according and can access your strengths and weaknesses and overcome them. Any questions?"

Plenty. Just none that she would say out loud.

 **A/N: Another short chapter. I'm trying to make them longer and hopefully they will be.**


	4. Even If It Hurts

**A/N: wow, sorry this took so long and is so short. I've had a massive writers block but I'm gonna try my hardest.**

Training was worse. Worse than the food, worse than the cold room she called her own.

Training consisted of painful exercises that pushed everyone to their limits. It consisted of physical and mental training. They had to learn to fight and use their abilities and to be the smartest person in the room. At least that was their end goal. Some as expected struggled with the tasks, in fact this "some" consisted of most of them.

"Ah!" She hissed out, as her back hit the floor. Fight they said, not that she knew how to fight.

"Disappointing. Fight like that 2214X and you will die in a real situation" the trainer said bluntly as she sat up. "Again" he shouted, she inwardly groaned.

Training took up the majority of the day. They only ever seemed satisfied when everyone was black and blue. I guess that meant that everyone had tried their hardest. Not that they had a choice, if you didn't do as your told you were punished.

"No" a teenager hissed out at the trainer.

"No? Is that your final answer?" He asked back, rage in his eyes. The teenager nodded and that was a mistake, before anyone could blink she was being dragged out the room. The next time they saw her...she wasn't the same person. Her eyes seemed lifeless and dull. It was like her soul had lost all purpose. God only knows what they did to her.

Days dragged on, but still she listened, still she obeyed. But inside...her heart ached. Confusion had finally passed and she begun to except her life, acceptance made it easier.

There seemed to be a pattern, everyday was the same. This went on for years, she trained and got better and better, very rarely did anything wrong. The little slip ups she had got her beat but still she pushed on. She refused to let her self go into that dark place so many others were forced into.

This was until him.

How blind she must have been, maybe if they...she hadn't of been so stupid, maybe things would have turned out much differently.

 **A/N: I decided to do a bit of a time skip. If I wrote out every day of her life it would be long and repetitive.**


End file.
